


The Odyssey of a Hero - Artwork

by Caiti (Caitriona_3), Caitriona_3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Self-Discovery, fic art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caitriona_3
Summary: Artwork foralexcat'snew fic -The Odyssey of a Hero
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Marvel Big Bang 2019





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Alexcat, for the great story!

[ ](https://imgur.com/DJv1Tw9)


	2. Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banner art

[ ](https://imgur.com/f1DTKWr)

[ ](https://imgur.com/JuUk4NQ)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Natasha artwork

[ ](https://imgur.com/15wsezt)


	4. Icons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter

[](https://imgur.com/V78rucl)

[](https://imgur.com/DI1DP6Z) [](https://imgur.com/Q7zgF75)

[](https://imgur.com/oDFxFuJ) [](https://imgur.com/BWTuCcP)

[](https://imgur.com/1RKhxJ8) [ ](https://imgur.com/oB1pfPd)


End file.
